epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara
Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara is the seventy-third installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 6. It features Argentinian revolutionary, Che Guevara, rapping against British attempted terrorist, Guy Fawkes. It was released on May 4th, 2019. Cast Robert Rico as Che Guevara Nice Peter as Guy Fawkes EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan (reused footage, cameo) Lyrics [Note: Che Guevara is in green, while Guy Fawkes is in dark red.] 'Che Guevara:' Guevara the terror, fresh Kangol wearer, Ill rhyme-slayer from the '60s era! Revolting heavy metal rebel blood-spiller, Me and my guerillas are a squad of killers! (Hoo!) I'm known worldwide for my steely-eyed look. You're famous 'cause of Alan Moore's third best book! All the children say, "We will be like Che!" Asthmatic, but I'll take your breath away. (Gasp!) You tried to rebel against James the first. Here's a tip for your next plot: try to rehearse! I've got my face on a magnet on your roommate's fridge. Your head is on a spike up on London Bridge! You had one job, cabrón: to strike a matchstick! Got caught with a fuse like your bars: not lit! You should have stayed anonymous, Epic Fail Guy. Treat this battle like the gallows, and take another dive. 'Guy Fawkes:' As a communist, it must really hurt That your face has been cheapened, weakened, besmirched, Being plastered on posters, coasters, and shirts, Making capitalists rich off of you on merch! Right, I'm a pious man, and I fight for the Lord! I would cut you, but I don't want your sweat on my sword! I was tortured until I could hardly sign my name, And listening to you felt pretty much the same! (Ooh!) Face it, Ernesto: you're Castro, but less so! He's Cuba Commander, you're more of the Destro! Revolt all you want, I don't give two Guy Fawkes! But look at Venezuela: what you're fighting for sucks! 'Che Guevara:' Sucks? Guy, you died for the Catholics: A group with a bad "touching little boys" habit! And this porn star pilgrim look, what's up with that? It's more like V for very bad hat! Oh! What's the Fawkes say now? (Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!) When they cut your junk out! I'm the hardest Marxist ever graced a banknote! You're an error-prone terrorist! Penny for the scapegoat! 'Guy Fawkes:' Don't try to boast 'bout your banknotes with Guido! You muddled your economy like mint in a mojito! This very battle disproves your communist initiative: These rhyme skills are not evenly distributed! (Augh!) I'm Catholic, I've got Mass when I'm rapping! You're an ump-Che! That's Bay of Pigs Latin! After what just happened, you should retire! Is it the 5th of November? 'Cause I'm on fire! Scrapped lyrics 'Che Guevara:' I'm known worldwide for my renegade look. ---- All the people say, "We will be like Che!" ---- You had one job, Guido: to light a matchstick! ---- Should have stayed anonymous, Epic Fail Guy. 'Guy Fawkes:' Face facts, Ernesto: you're like Castro, but less so! He was the Cuba Commander, and you, you're basically Destro! ---- As a socalist, I imagine it must hurt Revolt all you want, I don't give two Guy Fucks! But ask Venezuela: what you're fighting for sucks! 'Che Guevara:' A group with a bad "touching little boy" habit! ---- It must be V for very bad hat! Whoa! What's the Fawkes say now? Poll Trivia 'General' *This is the first battle to feature a latinamerican rapper. *This is the third battle in which the suggestion for the battle is shown as part of a YouTube comment thread, the first two being Master Chief vs Leonidas and Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Coincidentally, all three battles were the second battle of their respective seasons. *This is the second battle in which the name Fawkes has been word-played on, replacing "fuck(s)", the first being Gandalf vs Dumbledore. 'Errors' *At 1:41, the sparks are behind Che's cigar, while in the next shot, they are in front of it. Related videos Che Guevara vs Guy Fawkes. ERB Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Robert Rico